


Eine Münsteraner Weihnachtsgeschichte

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Herbert as Gonzo, Humor, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, POV Outsider, Possibly Pre-Slash, Seasonal, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Einzelne Dialogzeilen sind direkt aus der Muppet-Weihnachtsgeschichte übernommen, die wiederum zum Teil wörtlich Dickens Text nutzt. Ich habe die Muppet-Variante der bekannten Geschichte gewählt, weil das meine liebste Umsetzung ist. Und - wie unschwer zu erkennen - liebe ich besonders Gonzo als Charles Dickens und Rizzo als ... Rizzo :)<br/>Nicht betagelesen, nicht nochmal von mir selbst gegengelesen, mit Sicherheit zu langatmig, und ich schreibe nicht gut mit Vorlage, das neigt zur Nacherzählung. Aber sei's drum, das mußte heute raus, denn morgen will es erst recht niemand mehr lesen ...<br/>A/N zur Veröffentlichung auf ff.de: Das war ein Nachklapp zum Adventskalender. Am Ende habe ich noch was geändert, aber es ist und bleibt Unsinn ;)<br/>Originalpostingdatum: 25.12.2012</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eine Münsteraner Weihnachtsgeschichte

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Einzelne Dialogzeilen sind direkt aus der Muppet-Weihnachtsgeschichte übernommen, die wiederum zum Teil wörtlich Dickens Text nutzt. Ich habe die Muppet-Variante der bekannten Geschichte gewählt, weil das meine liebste Umsetzung ist. Und - wie unschwer zu erkennen - liebe ich besonders Gonzo als Charles Dickens und Rizzo als ... Rizzo :)  
> Nicht betagelesen, nicht nochmal von mir selbst gegengelesen, mit Sicherheit zu langatmig, und ich schreibe nicht gut mit Vorlage, das neigt zur Nacherzählung. Aber sei's drum, das mußte heute raus, denn morgen will es erst recht niemand mehr lesen ...  
> A/N zur Veröffentlichung auf ff.de: Das war ein Nachklapp zum Adventskalender. Am Ende habe ich noch was geändert, aber es ist und bleibt Unsinn ;)  
> Originalpostingdatum: 25.12.2012

*~*~*

_"Professor Härtling und Professor Stielicke waren tot."_

_"Was?"_

_"So fängt die Geschichte an."_

_"Wie bitte?"_

_"Professor Stielicke und Professor Härtling waren tot, das sind die ersten Worte der Geschichte, die wir hier heute Abend erzählen."_

_Angler-Hans runzelte die Stirn. "Wir erzählen eine Geschichte?"_

_"Genau. Und weißt du, wer ich bin?"_

_"Du bist Herbert."_

_"Nein ..." Herbert machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ich bin Dickens, Charles Dickens. Er hat die Geschichte geschrieben."_

_"Aha." Um diese Uhrzeit wunderte ihn eigentlich gar nichts mehr. "Und wer bin ich?"_

_"Hans."_

_"Ah."_

_"Es ist eine Weihnachtsgeschichte", erklärte Herbert. "Und sie beginnt am Tag vor Weihnachten ..."_

*~*~*

_"Karl-Friedrich Boerne war ein Geizkragen, wenn die Welt je einen Geizkragen gesehen hatte, und -"_

_"Bloß weil er dir bei der letzten Fahrt kein Trinkgeld gegeben hat", brummte Angler-Hans halblaut, was ihm einen kritischen Seitenblick einbrachte. "Und ein Weihnachtsmuffel", erklärte Herbert mit fester Stimme. "Sehen wir uns an, was am Nachmittag des 24. Dezember im rechtsmedizinischen Institut geschah ..."_

"Wo wollen Sie denn hin!"

Die Frau im weißen Kittel, die gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür gewesen war, drehte sich mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck um. "Was ist denn jetzt -"

"Spätschicht, Alberich. Oder denken Sie, ich seziere die drei Selbstmorde vom Vormittag alleine?"

_"Frau Haller, die gute Seele des Instituts, arbeitete seit vielen Jahren klaglos an der Seite von Karl-Friedrich Boerne, ohne je ein gutes Wort für ihre Dienste zu erhalten."_

_"Kann es sein, daß du ein bißchen übertreibst?"_

_"Quatsch nicht dazwischen! Hör lieber zu."_

Die Frau seufzte. "Es ist Heiligabend, Chef, ich hatte heute ehrlich gesagt noch etwas anderes -"

"Humbug", brummte Boerne. "Heiligabend. Das ist doch einzig und alleine dazu da, um uns mehr Arbeit zu machen. Kaum nahen die Feiertage, schon steigt die Suizidrate auf Höhen, die nicht mehr feierlich -"

"Also das ist jetzt wirklich unsensibel, Chef."

Der Professor sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. "Unsensibel? Denkt von denen denn irgendjemand darüber nach, daß ich tagelang Überstunden machen darf?"

_"Auf Weihnachten steht er wohl wirklich nicht", bemerkte Angler-Hans, "der Freund von deinem Jungen."_

_"Was soll das denn heißen?"_

_"Na du hast doch erzählt -" In dem Moment sah er Herberts Sohn mit dem Rad die Zufahrt zum rechtsmedizinischen Institut entlangschlittern._

"Drehen Sie wenigstens die Heizung höher, wenn ich mir hier schon den ganzen Abend um die Ohren schlagen muß!"

"Wenn Sie sich schneller bewegen würden, wäre Ihnen nicht kalt", antwortete Boerne ungerührt. "Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie sehr die Heizkosten in unserm Budget zu Buche -"

"Schon gut! Schon gut!" Die junge Frau schien ernsthaft verstimmt zu sein, dachte Angler-Hans. Aber in dem Moment trat Herberts Junge ein, und die Stimmung änderte sich.

"Frohes Fest zusammen!"

"Jetzt fangen Sie nicht auch noch damit an", murrte Boerne. "Erzählen Sie mir bloß nicht, daß Sie auch bei diesem Unsinn -"

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Herr Thiel", unterbrach ihn seine Assistentin. "Was führt Sie denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hierher?"

"Ich sammle." Thiel schüttelte demonstrativ eine Spendenbüchse in seiner Hand. "Für den Verein zur Unterstützung der Hinterbliebenen verstorbener Polizeibeamter."

"Sorgt da nicht Vater Staat vor?" kommentierte Boerne sarkastisch.

"Hören Sie einfach nicht hin", seufzte die Frau und ging zu ihrem Mantel, um nach ihrer Geldbörse zu suchen. "Hier."

"Und was ist mit Ihnen, Boerne?" Thiel hielt dem Professor die Spendenbüchse unter die Nase. "Liegt Ihnen denn nichts daran, ein paar Menschen zu Weihnachten glücklich zu machen?"

"Ich bin selbst nicht glücklich zu Weihnachten!" Boerne schob die Spendenbüchse beiseite.

"Das merkt man." Thiel seufzte. "Kommen Sie doch bei mir vorbei, wir feiern Weihnachten zusammen, dann geht's Ihnen besser!" Er zwinkerte Frau Haller zu.

"Auf den Arm nehmen kann ich mich selbst", brummte Boerne. "Und jetzt halten Sie uns nicht länger vom Arbeiten ab, wenn Sie hier nur zum Plaudern vorbeigekommen sind."

Thiel schüttelte ein letztes Mal den Kopf. "Unverbesserlich. Na dann, Frau Haller - einen schönen Feierabend."

"Werde ich haben. Irgendwann." Sie warf ihrem Chef einen Seitenblick zu. "Schöne Feiertage."

_"Selbst die wenigen Menschen, denen etwas an ihm -"_

_"Psst!" Er unterbrach Herbert, bevor der wieder ins Erzählen verfallen konnte. "Ich will hören, was da drin passiert!"_

"... nicht sehr nett, Chef."

"Humbug." Der Professor schnitt mit großer Geste die Kleidung des Toten auf dem Tisch vor ihm auf. "Thiel weiß doch genausogut wie ich, was zu dieser Jahreszeit los ist. Und jetzt etwas zügig, Alberich, sonst können Sie morgen auch noch einmal antreten!"

"Ach, Chef ..."

*~*~*

_"In dieser Nacht sah Karl-Friedrich Boerne nach langen Jahren seine alten Lehrer, Professor Härtling und Professor Stielicke, wieder."_

_"Wieso sind wir denn plötzlich hier?" wunderte sich Angler-Hans. Sie waren doch eben noch ..._

_"Das nennt man einen Szenenwechsel", antwortete Herbert. "Und jetzt beeil dich, sonst kommen wir nicht hinter -"_

Die Tür fiel zu.

_"- her. Mist." Herbert warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, fuhr dann aber fort. "Es ist wichtig zu wissen, daß die beiden Professoren schon lange tot waren und in ihren Gräbern vermoderten."_

_"Warum flüsterst du?"_

_"Wegen des dramatischen Effekts." Herberts seufzte. "Jedenfalls ... Karl-Friedrich Boerne lag bereits im Bett und schlummerte selig, als ihn plötzlich ein klirrendes Geräusch weckte."_

_"Woher willst du denn wissen, was der Professor jetzt macht? Er ist drinnen und wir sind draußen!"_

_"Hans ... ich bin ein omnipotenter Erzähler. Ich weiß alles!"_

_"Also an Bescheidenheit wirst du nicht zugrundegehen." Aber wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht. Denn jetzt sah Angler-Hans, was im Schlafzimmer des Professors vor sich ging, ohne daß sie sich von der Stelle gerührt hatten. Was war bloß in dem Bier gewesen, das ihm Herbert vorhin angeboten hatte ..._

Zwei durchsichtige Gestalten erschienen vor dem Bett des arglos schlummernden Professors, gehüllt in zahllose Ketten, die sie klirrend bewegten. Boerne schreckte hoch, nur um von hämischen Stimmen begrüßt zu werden.

"Ah, der junge Boerne! Er sieht älter und häßlicher aus als je!"

"Was ...?" Der Professor blickte wild um sich. "Was soll der Unsinn! Thiel, wenn Sie denken, das sei lustig, dann haben Sie sich aber -"

"Wir sind kein Scherz deines kleinen ... Freundes", bemerkte Stielicke mit schneidender Stimme. "Wir sind gekommen, um dich zu warnen."

"Humbug! Ein Albtraum ..."

"Karl-Friedrich ... jetzt hör' endlich zu, die Sache ist ernst", unterbrach ihn Härtling. "Wir wollen dir nur helfen."

"... ein Albtraum, genau. Möglicherweise seid ihr nur ein Stück unverdautes Rindfleisch! Oder ein Klacks Senf zu viel. Oder schlechter Käse! Ihr habt mehr mit einem Stück Tilsiter zu tun als mit dem Jenseits!"

"Sei still und hör' zu." Härtling seufzte.

"Dich werden heut Nacht drei Geister heimsuchen", sagte Stielicke bedeutungsschwer. "Gib acht, was sie dir zu zeigen haben."

"Ein ... Albtraum. Keine -"

"Schlag eins!" unterbrach ihn Härtling. "Geh in dich, und bessre dich!"

Und damit verschwanden die Gestalten so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen waren.

Professor Boerne rieb sich die Augen. "Bessre dich ... so ein Unsinn."

_"Karl-Friedrich Boerne hielt das Ganze für einen schlechten Traum - aber alsbald schon sollte er eines besseren belehrt werden."_

_"Mußt du dich so geschwollen ausdrücken?" murrte Angler-Hans._

_"So hat man zu Dickens Zeiten geredet."_

_"Du mußt es ja wissen ..."_

_Herbert sah ihn kritisch an. "Jedenfalls ... Schlag eins erhellte ein fremdartiges Licht das Schlafzimmer des ungläubigen Professors."_

_"Ein Ufo?" vermutete Angler-Hans, der die Geschichten seines Freundes kannte._

_"Der Geist, du Idiot! Hast du nicht zugehört?"_

*~*~*

Professor Boerne setzte sich auf und sah auf die Uhr, die in diesem Moment auf eins sprang. Und dann zu der Quelle des Lichtes, die ihn geweckt hatte.

"Du siehst aus wie ein ausgesprochen schlechter Spezialeffekt."

"Ich bin der Geist aller vergangener Weihnachten", antwortete das lumineszierende Mädchen mit sanfter Stimme. "Mir liegt dein Wohlergehen am Herzen."

_"Lumineszierend ... du kennst aber auch Wörter ..."_

_"Psst!"_

"... wäre ein ruhiger Schlaf dienlich", antwortete Boerne mißmutig.

"Dann eben dein Seelenheil", sagte das Kind und streckte eine Hand aus. "Komm."

"Aus dem Fenster? Ich bin doch nicht von allen guten Geistern verlassen!"

"Du kannst fliegen wie ich, wenn du meine Hand nimmst."

Angler-Hans sah fasziniert zu, wie der Professor trotz seiner Beteuerungen, die Erscheinung für eben das zu halten, langsam eine Hand ausstreckte. Und dann packte das Kind zu, so schnell, daß er vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, und beide schossen aus dem Fenster, über Herbert und ihn hinweg, und Herbert griff mit einer Hand nach einem Zipfel des leuchtendes Kleidchens und mit der anderen nach seinem Handgelenk, und los ging die wilde Jagd über Straßenlaternen und Giebel, leuchtende Weihnachtsbäume und immer höher und höher, bis er die ganze Stadt sehen konnte und dir Türme des Doms, die sich in die dunkle Nacht erhoben, und ...

_"Sei mir gegrüßt, Münster!" rief Herbert._

_"Leb' wohl, du schnöde Welt", schrie er selbst und kniff die Augen zu, als einer der Türme des Doms auf sie zuraste. Aber dann gewannen sie in letzter Minute an Höhe, jedenfalls blieb der gefürchtete Zusammenstoß aus, stattdessen sanken sie nach wenigen Sekunden tiefer und tiefer und er landete unsanft auf dem Boden._

_"So landeten sie relativ unbeschadet in Karl-Friedrich Boernes Vergangenheit", deklamierte Herbert und ignorierte den bösen Bick, den er ihm zuwarf._

"Das ist doch meine alte Schule", hörte er Boerne erstaunt sagen. Anscheinend stellte der Professor die Geschehnisse inzwischen nicht mehr in Frage.

"Das ist eines von vielen Weihnachtsfesten deiner Vergangenheit", bestätigte das leuchtende Kind. "Komm' und sieh dir an, wie du diese Weihnachten verbracht hast!"

Über die Schulter der beiden sah Angler-Hans durch das Fenster in einen Schulraum. Die Einrichtung kam ihm dunkel bekannt vor - ein Labor. In so einem Raum hatte er früher Chemieunterricht gehabt, ein Schulfach, das er wirklich nicht vermißte. In dem Raum hier war ein Kind, alleine und eifrig damit beschäftigt, einen Versuch aufzubauen. Er sah seltsam geformte, gläserne Gegenstände - das einzige, woran er sich erinnerte, war der Bunsenbrenner.

"Das war mein schönstes Weihnachten überhaupt", sagte Boerne mit leicht abwesend klingender Stimme, und ihm wurde ziemlich verspätet klar, daß er hier wohl den Professor in jungen Jahren sah. Ziemlich jung, vielleicht elf oder zwölf. Mit Kindern kannte er sich nicht so aus.

"Das ist das Jahr, in dem ich Weihnachten im Internat bleiben mußte." Boerne drehte sich zu dem leuchtenden Mädchen. "Hanne hatte Scharlach, und ich durfte nicht nach Hause."

"Und das war gut?" fragte das Mädchen.

_"Natürlich kennt sie die Antwort schon", flüsterte Herbert._

"Oh ja." Boerne sah zu seinem jüngeren Selbst, und Angler-Hans hatte das Gefühl, so etwas wie Sehnsucht in seinem Blick zu sehen. "Kein Streit. Keine Geige. Ich konnte tun, wozu ich Lust hatte, weil die Lehrer Mitleid mit mir hatten. Und die anderen Kinder waren alle weg. In dem Jahr habe ich gelernt, daß man die Feiertage am besten alleine verbringt."

Das Mädchen griff nach Boernes Hand, und Angler-Hans spannte unwillkürlich alle Muskeln an in Erwartung eines weiteren Fluges.

"Können wir nicht hier-"

*~*~*

"-bleiben", sagte Boerne, und ihm wurde klar, daß sie von einer Sekunde zur anderen den Ort gewechselt hatten. Sie standen wieder vor dem Haus, in dem Herberts Sohn und der Professor wohnten. Und die Zeit war auch eine andere, wenn er sich die Autos ansah, die am Straßenrand parkten.

_"Ist das letztes Jahr?" fragte er Herbert, der mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich dachte, du bist allwissend, Herr Dickens!"_

_"Keine Ahnung, den Teil kenn' ich nicht. Eigentlich müßte man jetzt seine ..." Herbert brach ab und wirkte mit einem Mal verlegen. "Ich glaube, das ist hier heute ein bißchen anders."_

"Müssen wir uns das ansehen?" fragte Boerne, der anscheinend auch festgestellt hatte, wo und wann sie gerade waren.

"Was sehen wir denn?" fragte das Mädchen mit unschuldiger Stimme.

"Nichts." Boerne zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. "Thiel, der zu viel getrunken hat, oder was weiß ich." Er drehte sich weg vom Fenster. "Das war erst letztes Jahr, das brauche ich wirklich nicht -"

"Sieh hin", sagte das Mädchen sanft und drehte den Professor zurück. "Das ist wichtig."

Er schaute ebenfalls durch das Fenster, aber er verstand nicht ganz, was er sah und was wichtig sein sollte. Da waren Herberts Junge, und der Professor, die sich stritten. Also nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wann immer er die beiden zusammen gesehen hatte, hatten sie gestritten. Obwohl sie, wenn er Herbert recht verstanden hatte, nahezu rund um die Uhr zusammensteckten. Eigentlich war er bisher davon ausgegangen, daß die zwei ... aber auch bei diesem Streit, bei dem die beiden ja nicht ahnen konnten, daß Ihnen gerade drei weitere Menschen und ein ... übernatürliches Wesen zusahen, siezten sie sich noch. Also lag er vielleicht doch falsch, denn auch wenn der Professor etwas merkwürdig war, Herberts Sohn war ihm bisher ziemlich normal vorgekommen.

"Wie kommen Sie bloß auf die abwegige Idee, ich könnte Weihnachten bei Ihnen verbringen wollen!?" sagte der Vorjahresboerne gerade in empörtem Tonfall.

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, aber dann sah Hans, wie Herberts Sohn tief Luft holte. "Weil man Weihnachten üblicherweise mit den Menschen verbringt, die einem wichtig sind."

"Sie haben wohl zu viel Glühwein getrunken auf Ihrer Weihnachtsfeier", entgegnete Boerne unwirsch und versuchte, an Herberts Sohn vorbeizugehen. Aber der stoppte ihn, indem er eine Hand gegen die Wand stemmte und sich seinem ... Nachbarn in den Weg stellte.

"Jetzt hören Sie schon endlich auf, sich was vorzumachen."

"Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon Sie reden." Boerne schob den Arm unwillig beiseite und ging an dem andern vorbei. Die Tür fiel ins Schloß, und mit einem Mal herrschte gespenstische Stille.

*~*~*

_"Erst, als er die Uhr zwei schlagen hörte, verstand Karl-Friedrich Boerne, daß er sich wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer befand", sagte Herbert._

_"Das geht mir zu schnell", brummte Angler-Hans. "Und was war das eben, wieso -"_

_"Paß lieber auf", zischte Herbert. "Jetzt geht es mit der richtigen Handlung weiter."_

"HoHoHo!" Mit einem Mal füllte ein großer, runder, rothaariger und rotbärtiger Mann das Zimmer. "Ich bin der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht! Komm her und lern' mich besser kennen!"

"Ich hatte so etwas befürchtet", seufzte der Professor, der wieder in seinem Bett saß.

"Ich bin der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht", verkündete der dicke Mann fröhlich. "Habe ich das schon gesagt?"

"Ja."

"Entschuldige, mein Bester, ich bin ein wenig zerstreut. Meine Gedanken kreisen immer nur um das eine, nämlich Weihnachten!"

"Was Sie nicht sagen."

"Ist dir schon einmal aufgefallen, daß einem an Weihnachten alles wunderbar vorkommt?"

"Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll ... niemals."

"Dann wird es höchste Zeit!" Der dicke Mann streckte eine Hand aus. "Nimm meine Hand und lern' mich besser kennen!"

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. "Hören Sie - ich möchte Sie nicht beleidigen, aber ..."

"Ich werde dir das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest zeigen."

"Ich weiß, was dieses Jahr an Weihnachten passiert", antwortete Boerne mürrisch. "Das brauche ich mir wirklich nicht anzusehen."

_"Aber der Zauber, den der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht verströmte, war so groß, daß Karl-Friedrich Boerne nicht anders konnte, als die Hand zu ergreifen, die ihm entgegengestreckt wurde", deklamierte Herbert neben ihm. "Und im nächsten Moment fanden sie sich vor einem Haus wieder, das dem Professor dunkel bekannt vorkam."_

*~*~*

"Das ist Alberichs Wohnung, oder?" fragte Boerne. "Soll ich mir ansehen, wie sie mit Wotan alias Tiny Tim Weihnachten feiert?" Er grinste, als hätte er gerade einen besonders guten Witz gemacht.

_"Wer ist Wotan?" flüsterte Angler-Hans. "Und Tiny Tim ... war das nicht so ein Sänger, ist schon eine Weile -"_

_"Psst!" Herbert legte den Finger an die Lippen. "Wotan ist ihr Hund und den Rest erklär ich dir später."_

_"... mit ihren Lieben. So wie man den Heiligabend verbringen sollte."_

_Der Professor sah durch das geschmückte Wohnzimmerfenster. "Wer ist das alles?" fragte er erstaunt._

_"Das ist ihre Familie - ihre Schwester mit ihrem Mann und den beiden Töchtern, ihr jüngerer Bruder, dieses Jahr mal wieder solo, ihre verwitwete Patentante und ihr Cousin mit seiner Frau und ihrem Sohn. Und ihr Hund, aber den kennst du ja."_

_"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Alberich so viel Familie hat ..." sagte Boerne._

_"Ein Glück, daß du nicht doch noch arbeiten mußtest", sagte eine Frau, die Boernes Kollegin sehr ähnlich sah. "Das wäre ja mal wieder typisch -"_

_"Jetzt hör auf, dich darüber aufzuregen", unterbrach sie ihr Mann. "Laßt uns ein Spiel spielen!"_

_"Wer bin ich!" brüllten die Kinder im Chor wie auf Kommando, und Frau Haller lachte._

__"Eigentlich müßte Tiny Tim das jüngste Kind von Frau Haller sein, aber irgendwie geht die Geschichte nicht so richtig auf in diesem Jahr." Herbert grübelte. "Ist aber vielleicht auch nicht so wichtig."_ _

__"Wenn du meinst ..."_ _

_Die Kinder waren inzwischen schon über "Tier, Pflanze, Mineral" hinaus._

_"Ist es ein unerwünschtes Lebewesen?" fragte Frau Hallers Schwager gerade, und ihre Schwester nickte._

_"Eine Küchenschabe!" rief Boerne ein paar Sekunden, bevor einem der Kinder das gleiche einfiel. "Ich war schneller", flüsterte er dem Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht zu, der mit einem lautstarken "Sie können dich nicht hören, mein Bester" antwortete._

_"Eine Ratte", rief ein anderes Kind, denn die Küchenschabe war es offenbar nicht gewesen. Doch auch darauf schüttelte Frau Hallers Schwester den Kopf._

_"Eine Stechmücke", vermutete Boerne. "Anopheles, Überträger der Malaria, das würde ausgezeichnet -"_

_"Eine Laus!" warf Frau Haller ein, aber ihre Schwester lachte nur._

_"Ich weiß es", mischte sich ihr Schwager wieder ein. "Ein unerwünschtes Lebewesen, aber weder Küchenschabe, noch Ratte, noch Laus - du bist der Chef deiner lieben Schwester."_

_Seine Frau nickte, und die Erwachsenen und die älteren Kinder lachten. Angler-Hans warf einen unsicheren Blick zur Seite, zu dem Angesprochenen, dessen Anflug von Weihnachtsstimmung schlagartig verschwunden schien. Und dann griff der dicke Mann nach Boernes Hand, und sie entfernten sich von diesem Ort, im Hintergrund nur noch ganz schwach Frau Hallers Stimme._

_"Jetzt sei nicht so gemein, Diana. Du weißt, ganz genau, daß ich ..."_

__

*~*~*

"Und was sollen wir jetzt hier?" sagte Boerne, der sich anscheinend wieder gefaßt hatte. "Wie ich das diesjährige Weihnachtsfest verbringen werde, weiß ich nun wirklich."

"Die Nacht war dem schmutziggrauen Licht des neuen Tages gewichen; es war der Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertages", sagte Herbert, und Angler-Hans verdrehte die Augen. "Da wär' ich jetzt nicht drauf gekommen."

"Wir sehen uns an, wie dein Freund Weihnachten feiert."

"Welcher Freund?" fragte Boerne grimmig.

"Hohoho", lachte der dicke Mann. "Guter Witz. Der, der hier wohnt. Dein einziger Freund."

Der Professor ignorierte den letzten Teil geflissentlich. "Das kann ich mir auch ohne es zu sehen lebhaft vorstellen", antwortete er. "Lassen Sie mich raten - er wählt gerade die Nummer eines Pizzalieferservice, und wenn er Glück hat, läuft heute Abend ein Fußballspiel." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Obwohl ... Wenn er Pech hat, muß er seinen Vater besuchen."

_"He!" rief Herbert dazwischen, und Angler-Hans grinste. "Sie können dich nicht hören, Herbert ..."_

"Nicht ganz", antwortete der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht. "Sie es dir an, und lerne mich besser kennen!" Und im nächsten Moment standen sie in einer unordentlichen Küche, in der Herberts Junge eifrig am Arbeiten war. Auf allen Herdplatten köchelte etwas vor sich hin, und im Backofen brutzelte eine Gans.

"Kein Wunder, daß der Herr Hauptkommissar zunehmend rundlicher wird. Bei den Portionen." Boerne grinste.

"Er kocht nicht für sich alleine."

"Was?"

"Falls du es dir anders überlegst und doch noch vorbeikommst."

"So ein Unsinn." Der Professor hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. "Sie müssen da was falsch verstanden haben. Und waren Sie nicht eben noch rothaarig?"

Tatsächlich - der dicke Mann war alt geworden. Merkwürdig, daß ihm das jetzt erst auffiel. Seine Fröhlichkeit hatte er aber nicht verloren, als er munter "Meine Zeit ist bald um" sagte.

_"Und damit endete der Besuch des Geistes der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht."_

_"Das habe ich mir jetzt schon fast gedacht", sagte Angler-Hans. Immerhin befanden sie sich wieder im dunklen Schafzimmer des Professors, und in diesem Moment schlug die Uhr drei. "Kommt jetzt der Geist der -"_

*~*~*

"Sie sind dann wohl der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht", sagte Boerne, und er klang ein wenig ängstlich. Kein Wunder, dachte Angler-Hans, als er die große Gestalt betrachtete, die in der Ecke des Zimmers erschienen war. Der Kopf war mit einer Kapuze verhüllt, und irgendwie hatte er ganz und gar kein Verlangen danach, daß das Wesen die Kapuze zurückschlug. Dem Professor schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

"Ich habe kein Interesse an der Zukunft. Die Zukunft passiert so oder so."

Die Gestalt streckte eine Hand aus.

_"Weißt du was?" sagte Herbert neben ihm. "Mir wird das hier zu gruselig."_

_"Ganz deiner Meinung."_

_"Laß uns noch ein Bier trinken gehen, und dann sehen wir uns zum Finale wieder."_

_"Geht das?"_

_"Klar geht das - ich bin ein omnipotenter Erzähler!"_

_"Und was passiert zwischendrin?"_

_"Ach ... das übliche. Der eigene Tod, Läuterung und so weiter."_

*~*~*

_"Jetzt beeil dich schon - sonst verpassen wir das Finale noch!"_

_"Ich komm' ja schon ... können wir nicht einen Schritt langsamer ..." Angler-Hans keuchte hinter Herbert her, während das helle Licht des Vormittags den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag erhellte._

_"Als Karl-Friedrich Boerne an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug, konnte er seine Freude kaum fassen - er lebte, und Weihnachten war noch nicht vorüber!"_

_"Das haben wir jetzt aber schon verpaßt, oder?" Hans warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Es ist schon halb zwölf."_

_"Nach der ganzen Aufregung mit den drei Geistern zwischen eins und vier ist er auch nicht gerade früh wach geworden", brummte Herbert und sah durch das Wohnzimmerfenster des Professors. "Jedenfalls ... wo war ich?"_

_"... Weihnachten war noch nicht vorüber."_

_"Genau. Die Zukunft war nicht in Stein gemeißelt, nein, es lag in seiner Macht, sie zu ändern."_

_"Soso."_

Sie sahen zu, wie Boerne beschwingten Schritts aus dem Flur ins Wohnzimmer eilte, in der Hand zwei Flaschen Wein. Die sahen ziemlich staubig aus, aber angeblich war das ja ein gutes Zeichen, bei Rotwein. Hatte er gehört. Auf Bier traf das eher nicht zu, kam bei ihm aber auch nie vor. Der Professor wischte die Flaschen vorsichtig ab und beschäftigte sich eine ganze Weile damit, jede davon mit einer großen Schleife zu versehen - rot und grün. Er betrachtete sein Werk zufrieden, warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und rückte die Krawatte zurecht, und ging dann zügig aus der Wohnung und über den Flur zur Nachbartür.

"Ich hatte ja schon langsam so was befürchtet", seufzte Herbert. "Warum besucht er nicht Frau Haller? Das würde viel besser zu der Geschichte passen."

"Pssst! Jetzt wird's spannend!"

Der Professor zögerte nicht lange, sondern drückte gleich auf die Klingel. Und wartete, vor Ungeduld leicht auf den Zehenspitzen wippend. Bis Herberts Junge die Tür öffnete, in der gleichen Schürze, in der sie ihn in der Nacht beim Besuch des zweiten Geistes gesehen hatten.

"Boerne?"

"Fröhliche Weihnachten, mein lieber Thiel!" Der Professor streckte ihm die beiden Weinflaschen entgegen. "Ich habe Ihnen was mitgebracht. Um mich für Ihre Einladung zu revanchieren."

"Einladung?"

"Jetzt tun Sie mal nicht so. Ich weiß genau, daß sie eine ganze Gans in Ihrem Ofen haben - die werden Sie ja wohl nicht alleine verspeisen wollen. Und außerdem ..." Boerne stockte und sah zu Boden. "... außerdem soll man Weihnachten doch mit den Menschen verbringen, die einem wichtig sind."

"Woher ..." Herberts Sohn sah etwas überrumpelt aus. "Ist ja auch egal. Und ja, ich hatte nicht vor, den Vogel alleine zu essen."

Der Professor sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, sagte aber nichts.

"Nadeshda und Frau Haller kommen zum Mittagessen vorbei. Nadeshdas Eltern besuchen heute ihren Bruder, und Frau Haller hat gestern schon mit ihrer Familie Heiligabend gefeiert. Und mein Vater kommt natürlich auch."

Selbst Hans konnte sehen, wie dem Professor alles aus dem Gesicht fiel, während Herbert sich neben ihm aufrichtete.

"Aber ... Gestern Nachmittag, da haben Sie doch ... ach so. Ja." Boerne schluckte. "Behalten Sie den Wein trotzdem, das ist ein Weihnachtsgeschenk. Und er sollte gut zur Gans passen."

Er hatte sich schon halb weggedreht, als die Hand des anderen nach vorne schoß und ihn am Handgelenk packte. "Nicht so hastig! So war das nicht gemeint."

"Was denn nun?" Mit der weihnachtlichen Stimmung schien es bei Boerne schon wieder vorbei zu sein, dachte Angler-Hans bei sich. Ein schwieriger Fall, was das mit der Läuterung anging.

"Die Gans reicht locker für fünf. Die würde wahrscheinlich auch für zehn reichen."

Ein paar Sekunden lang sagte niemand etwas. Herberts Sohn wirkte angespannt, als hätte er mehr gesagt, als Hans verstanden hatte, und Boerne sah erst auf die Hand, die ihn festhielt, und dann wieder auf ins Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Hans konnte in diesem Moment das Gesicht des Professors nicht sehen, aber er sah den jungen Thiel, der sich mit einem Mal entspannte und erleichtert wirkte. Und dann lächelte Boerne und ließ sich in die Wohnung ziehen, und das letzte, was sie hörten, war die Stimme von Herberts Sohn.

"Decken Sie schon mal den Tisch, die anderen kommen sicher auch gleich."

*~*~*

_"Und so lernte Karl-Friedrich Boerne endlich den Wert des Weihnachtsfestes kennen, und von nun an gab es keinen zweiten Menschen in Münster, der Weihnachten so enthusiastisch feierte, wie der ehedem so miesepetrige Professor", brummte Herbert neben ihm. "Und Ende."_

_"Du wirkst nicht so richtig zufrieden mit deiner Geschichte."_

_"Die Geschichte hat sich ja auch anders entwickelt, als -"_

"Vaddern! Wieso hängst du die ganze Zeit vorm Haus rum?" Herberts Sohn sah aus dem Fenster. "Komm' endlich rein!"

Herbert sah ihn an. "Kann Hans auch mitfeiern?"

"Meinetwegen."

Angler-Hans lächelte. Es ging doch nichts über Weihnachtsgeschichten. Happy End garantiert.

*~*~* Fin *~*~*


End file.
